


One simple rumor

by Tasya_Erevo



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasya_Erevo/pseuds/Tasya_Erevo
Summary: One person on tumblr gave me an idea to write about Vera`s feelings about that kiss between Hamish and Randall, so here we are...
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Randall Carpio & Hamish Duke
Kudos: 36





	One simple rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my mistakes, I`m not a native(
> 
> And thank you for reading)

\- Called me, Grand Magus?

Hamish came into the Temple and saw Vera sitting in her chair. He heard the door was closed behind him as he made a few steps toward the main person in the order.

The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose... he used to think that there were only selfish, narcissistic people, but then he had known that organization inside of it and something changed in his thoughts...

\- Are you going to stare at me like this to the end of the day?

Only after her words Hamish realized that he really stared at her with that silly kind of smile.

\- Sorry. So, why have you needed me?

She stood up and came nearer. Her eyes was the color of tropical forest and that was the time when he wanted to be wet to the skin.

\- Well, I'm not interested in personal lives of my students, but I heard some rumors...

She gave him that kind of look when you suspect someone did something wrong.

*Two days ago*

\- WHAT?!

The voice of Grand Magus was echoing down the hall. She stood up abruptly and stared at Selena in that way like she was going to kill her.

\- Angus and I saw that with our own eyes! Hamish and Randall were kissing!

Angus who was standing at the end of the room and looked at Grand Magus with a little fear, just nodded.

The fire burst even brighter in the chimney beside Vera but it seemed like no one noticed that because just for a few seconds her students might see the same fire in her eyes 'cause they looked like the forest was burning.

\- Well, but, that's better than if they had their memories back...

Selena hoped that Grand Magus would like that way of things, but said the words carefully.

\- Yeah, you're right.

Vera smiled but it was a little bit creepy and nervous. Then she sit down, opened the door with the wave of her hand and let magistratuses go.

As they went out she didn't know what to do next. Well, it was good that they didn't have their memories back, but they definitely felt something and they just didn't know what were that feeling, so that was how the situation with the kiss appeared. And that was all. Nothing else was happening between that two.

Vera tried to convince herself with that, but the next day she heard some group of the students were discussing that rumor. And that was the moment when she was done trying, she needed to know what was going on in her order.

***

So, now Hamish Duke was standing in front of her with that silly smile on his face and Vera realized how stupid it would be to ask him about that kind of shit.

\- What rumors?

He asked her and she winced because of the question which wasn't expected. And Hamish knew what she was talking about. How could he not? After their little show in the café in front of Selena and Angus everyone in the order was talking about his relationship with Randall.

\- Just forget about this and bring me something to drink, acolyte.

Her eyes met with his eyes and for one second Hamish thought he saw her soul. And then reality returned and he went to fulfil the wish of his Magus.

In the evening he was sitting with his puck and thinking about that strange meeting with Vera. Why did she want to talk about him and Randall? Why did their relationship bother her? Was there something...

His thoughts were cut short when he felt like the ball for bearpong gave him a knock on the head.

\- Sorry dude, I thought you are the cup!

It was Jack and he seemed to be drunk. Hamish throw the ball to him and smiled. He couldn't believe that literally everyone might think he was the main alcoholic in their society.

And neither Hamish nor Vera expected that in a few weeks they would be kissing in her office and in one minute Grand Magus would stop and finally ask what she wanted so long.

\- And what was between you and Randall in that café?

Hamish would surprisingly look at her and then couldn't keep his smile.

\- Oh, that's what do you think about while I'm kissing you, Vera?

They both would burst into laugh and stopp only after he would kiss her again and again...


End file.
